


Кусочки мозаики

by kak2z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Однострочники с фестиваля Снарри-мозаика (2018)





	1. Унылое зрелище

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: написать, имея начальное слово/фразу. Немного экспериментов и много штампов (warning!)

— Унылое зрелище, — ехидно прокомментировало зеркало, когда Северус прошёл мимо с кружкой остывшего кофе. Тот хотел бы выругаться и, по-хорошему, проклясть это зеркало чем-нибудь заковыристым или на крайний случай — просто выплеснуть на него этот опостылевший ужасный кофе, но сил не было совсем. Руки просто опускались. Чёртов Поттер. 

Сил не осталось даже на сомнения. Северус шинковал ингредиенты, проводил бесчисленные замеры, варил зелья одно за другим. Кровевостанавливающее. Костерост. Укрепляющее. И снова по кругу. При этом почти механически поддерживал диагностические заклинания, обновлял лечебные. Северус работал с утра до ночи, без остановки и перерыва, уже который день, но счёт все равно шёл на секунды. Состояние вляпавшегося в фамильное проклятие Блэков Поттера оставалось стабильно плохим. 

К Северусу домой Поттер аппарировал уже в невменяемом состоянии, даже удивительно, что целый. Он умирал изнутри: проклятие ломало кости, повреждало внутренние органы и заставляло откашливать куски лёгких, обрекая жертву на медленную и отвратительно мучительную смерть. Он сумел выдавить что-то про разбор завалов на Гриммо, прежде чем обмякнуть у Северуса на руках. Пришлось выделить Поттеру старый диван в лаборатории-кабинете, не хватало ещё бегать к нему через весь дом. 

У Северуса даже не возникло мысли передать Поттера на попечение Св. Мунго — он мог просто не успеть. Проклятие это было ему знакомо, снять его было невозможно, и единственным его слабым местом была ограниченная длительность. Без помощи Поттеру бы хватило и этого, чтобы пасть жертвой очередной темномагической вещицы из арсенала Блэков. Но он, кажется, успел тогда, когда все ещё можно было исправить. Или Северус лишь надеялся, что можно. Он трудился три с половиной дня, зная, что проклятие кратковременное: действовало чуть больше, чем необходимо, чтобы превратить тело жертвы в фарш. Особенно если её пытаются спасти. 

Чары Стазиса не действовали, и громкий хруст костей и хриплое дыхание в тишине давили на нервы. Северусу стоило огромного самообладания не бежать каждый раз проверять состояние Поттера после малейшего звука. На это просто не было времени, а критическое ухудшение заметили бы и следящие чары.

Северус работал на износ, пытаясь не задавать себе вопрос, почему Поттер в критической ситуации пришёл именно к нему. Только ли потому, что Северус был единственным, кто мог его спасти, только ли потому, что знал о проклятии (но откуда Поттер знал, что он знал?..), только ли. Или было что-то ещё? Северус загонял вопросы и непрошенные ехидные ответы — такие же, как от зеркала в коридоре, — подальше и продолжал работать. Все зависело только от него.

 

— Всегда знал, что Блэки — психи, — пробурчал себе под нос Северус, когда увидел, что действие проклятия наконец-то закончилось, и опустился на край дивана. Состояние Поттера стабилизировалось, он больше не метался в агонии по старому дивану, но дыхание оставалось таким же прерывистым, как будто ему не хватало воздуха. Северус отрешенно провёл рукой по влажным спутанным волосам Поттера. Тот не просыпаясь прильнул к его руке и затих. Это было настолько неожиданным, что Северус даже не отдернул руку сразу же, как понял, что делает. 

— Но ты среди них — самый главный псих, Поттер. Ещё раз такое вытворишь, собственноручно прибью, — буркнул Северус, а усталость догнала его и накрыла его с головой, и он уснул там же, где сидел. Он мог себе это позволить. Жизнь Поттера была вне опасности.


	2. Пока выходит...

— Пока выходит не очень, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, переводя взгляд с холста на Снейпа, со Снейпа — обратно на холст. 

— Поттер, — прошипел тот сквозь зубы, — не выеживайся и рисуй. То, что я проиграл тебе желание, ещё не означает, что я обязан лежать тут вечно. 

— Ага, ммм, конечно, я уже почти... — ответил механически, кажется, совсем не слушая. Он откровенно наслаждался открывшимся зрелищем. Нечасто увидишь раскрепощенного обнаженного Снейпа со связанными над головой руками (а вот нечего было стесняться и мешать художнику творить!), возлежащего на трансфигурированном из дивана гигантском кальмаре. Ненастоящем, конечно. — Осталось лишь добавить немного красок, — улыбнулся он, доставая акварель. 

По правде говоря, художник из Гарри был так себе, но он не отчаивался. Акварель, считал он, может исправить любые неточности. Он вдохновенно сочетал цвета, делал переходы, добавлял воды, не обращая внимания на местами потекшие краски. Он всегда шел наоборот, от тёмного к светлому, экспериментировал, сочетая разные приёмы и придумывая новые, свои. Сначала — фон под морские глубины — так живописнее! — потом и сам Снейп, который должен был выделяться на тёмном фоне. И, конечно, кальмар. И много-много переплетающихся щупалец.

Гарри замер. Мозг сразу достроил цепочку ассоциаций, _что_ и _как_ можно сделать этими тентаклями... Гарри скользнул по телу Снейпа собственническим взглядом и заерзал на стуле. К щекам прилила кровь, и в штанах стало тесно.

— Поттер, — в голосе послышалась хрипотца, — ты хоть раз можешь дорисовать до конца? Пот-тер?

— Плевать, — бросил Гарри, отменяя связывающее заклинание, и шагнул к с Снейпу. И все вопросы и возмущения мгновенно потонули в жарком поцелуе.


	3. Тебе любую гадость

— Тебе любую гадость бы разложить на составляющие, чтобы сварить потом ещё большую гадость! — фыркает Поттер. Вот же несносный тип: вечно его тянет на приключения. Гриффиндор головного мозга не лечится, это Северус уже успел выяснить. 

Он только приподнимает бровь, не отрываясь от котла. И молчит. Многозначительно. 

— И не смотри на меня так, — добавляет Поттер насмешливо и, кажется, закатывает глаза. Как будто слишком хорошо его изучил. — Можно подумать, в такой чудесный весенний день у тебя просто не нашлось другого занятия. 

Поттер — идиот. Зачем Северусу куда-то идти, если вокруг него есть абсолютно всё, что нужно? Зелья, кофе по утрам, удобный диван. Ну и Поттер под боком, куда без него. Холодный весенний ветер в эту картину точно не вписывается. Как и прочие радости жизни в промозглом Лондоне. 

— Можно подумать, я тебя позвал голышом на фестралах под луной полетать, — Поттер укоризненно качает головой и слышит в ответ мягкий смешок. — Что? Скажешь, согласился бы? 

Всё-таки действительно идиот. Обсуждали же. Северус не любит людей. Хватит, Северус насмотрелся на них за свою жизнь достаточно, чтобы не гореть желанием возвращаться в общество. Пусть Поттер в одиночку идёт и общается с внешним миром, если ему так хочется, Северус не станет его удерживать. 

Он для них умер? Ну и отлично. Можно наконец-то заняться тем, что ему по-настоящему доставляет удовольствие, не растрачивая больше свою жизнь впустую. А таких вещей у него, в сущности, было не очень много.

— Что такого в том, чтобы пойти в какое-нибудь уютное маггловское кафе? Или пройтись по парку? Белок покормить, а? — Поттер смешно размахивает руками, и у него наверняка опять съехали очки. — Ну Северус, ну пожалуйста! И так всю зиму дома просидели, даже на Рождество. Ты только посмотри, как хорошо на улице! 

Упрямый мальчишка. Северус прячет улыбку и продолжает отсчитывать секунды. Через пару мгновений зелье можно будет снимать с огня.   
Он гасит огонёк, и чуть вздрагивает, когда Поттер подходит ближе и кладёт голову ему на плечо, обвивает руками. Северус выдыхает медленно, расслабляет спину и подаётся назад, в объятия.

Всё-таки с Поттером куда лучше, чем без него, думает Северус. Когда-нибудь он научится доверяться полностью, и тогда они пойдут куда угодно. И гулять, и пить вино за маленьким столиком итальянского ресторана у всех на виду, и на выставку современного искусства. И даже, быть может, запустят воздушного змея... Но не сейчас. 

— Поттер, катись ты со своими фестралами. И со своим солнцем, — Северус усмехается и разворачивается, невесомо проведя пальцами по его щеке. — Думаю, можно придумать что-то поинтереснее, — шепчет чуть охрипшим голосом и вовлекает Поттера в поцелуй. Не зря же он весь день экспериментировал с зельем для усиления эмоциональных впечатлений. И тот соглашается. 

Он всегда соглашается.


End file.
